The invention relates to compositions, methods, and apparatuses for improving the manufacture of zeolites. In particular it relates to compositions and their use as precursors to zeolite manufacture.
Zeolites are microporous, metalosilicate (especially aluminosilicate) minerals commonly used as commercial adsorbents and catalysts. While Zeolites occur naturally they are also produced industrially on a large scale. Zeolite mineral is characterized as microporous because their constituent silicon, oxygen, and metal/aluminum atoms are arranged into various possible ring configurations which are positioned in a series such that the series of rings define channels passing through the mineral. The specific number and ratio of types of atoms in a given ring determines the width of the channels. As a result, different numbered rings can result in channel width which varies such that they are capable of accommodating only one or some of specific ions/cations such as one or more of Na+, K+, Ca2+, Mg2+ and others. As a result zeolites are often used as and referred to as molecular sieves.
Because of their unique structure and their ion-specific affinity, zeolites possess a number of properties that are desirable for a wide range of industrial and commercial uses. Such uses include but are not limited to: ion-exchange beds, water purification, water softening, catalysts, sorbents, gas separation, oxygen gas generation, petrochemical catalysts, Lewis acid catalysts, catalytic cracking catalysts, nuclear-radioactive material substrates, hygroscopic heat absorbers, detergents, asphalt-concrete substrates, gemstones, blood dotting agents, potassium releasing fertilizer, agricultural water releasing agents, and aquarium filters.
Unfortunately naturally occurring zeolites do not have channels of uniform size, orientation, or shape, and the channels are often contaminated by other unwanted minerals, metals, quartz, or other zeolites. As a result, there is clear utility in novel techniques of zeolite synthesis and precursors thereof that facilitate the specific properties most beneficial to a specific uses of zeolite.